The invention relates to an assembly for storing objects in the cabin of a vehicle.
Usually, in a vehicle, in particular in aircraft or passenger aircraft, storage containers in the form of storage compartments are available, in which various items may be stored. Such items are, in particular, passenger hand baggage, as well as blankets, pillows and the like. Usually, items of emergency equipment are also stored in storage compartments, for example in overhead storage compartments or hatracks, so that they may be easily reached and removed by cabin crew.
At present, items of emergency equipment, for example fire extinguishers, defibrillators, oxygen bottles and the like, are installed on adapter panels by way of corresponding mounting devices, which in turn, by means of screws, are attached to one or several bottoms or sidewalls of storage compartments with the use of threaded bushes. For neat demarcation of a storage region for items of emergency equipment from a storage region for passenger baggage, usually partition walls are incorporated in the storage compartment. In order to ensure impeccable accessibility to the emergency equipment, a correspondingly large distance among items of emergency equipment must be observed.
Such widely-used arrangements are associated with a disadvantage in that pre-assembly of the corresponding mounting devices outside the vehicle or outside the aircraft is not possible. Consequently, during assembly or maintenance of the aircraft and of the items of emergency equipment, the down time of the aircraft is extended, because, in an involved process, the adapter panels need to be screwed into the corresponding storage compartments, and in those locations the items of emergency equipment need to be attached. The time-consuming process is, in particular, due to the necessity of tightening a multitude of attachment screws. A further disadvantage is due to the very considerable space requirements for the emergency equipment because of the specified accessibility, which space requirement in turn reduces the space that is available for passenger baggage.